


Milk With Dinner

by Batmanfan11



Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Breeding Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Lambert, Wet & Messy, maybe dubious consent but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: Eskel and Lambert are having dinner together while drinking from Geralt's full breasts. Geralt is vulnerable to his lovers feasting and they all get a happy ending.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803478
Comments: 27
Kudos: 218
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	Milk With Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry. I can't write porn so have this instead!
> 
> ***The term "brother" in this instance does not mean familial ties but Brotherhood ties.***

“Did you finish your chores for today?”

“Yeah. I was also able to mess around with a few recipes for bombs. I’m hoping to create something that will make hunting those damn wraiths easier.”

“Don’t you use the Moon Dust one? It’s just as effective.”

“Well I _know_ it’s effective! But what’s the point if I never get around to trying something new? Can’t be stuck using the ‘old ways’ forever, Eskel.”

“Fair point. How’s your venison?”

“A little dry to be honest.”

A pitiful moan broke into their conversation, muffled by a drool-soaked rag. Geralt’s eyes were covered by a dark cloth and his hands were tied behind his back with something similar. His chest was bare as his taunt and nervous body laid flat across the wooden table. His pants were snug around his hips and bottom while his ankles were tied together in a knot. Geralt moaned again as Eskel brushed a hand along his belly, flexing his muscles involuntarily.

“Well then you should drink something, Lambert. Don’t want you to choke now.”

Before Geralt caught himself into his little predicament, he had taken a potion of White Honey. As the hour passed, he felt his breasts grow tender as they filled with the sweet milk his brothers fought over to get a taste. Now, vulnerable on both sides with breasts full of milk, Geralt laid anxious for the first move. His brothers could be ravenous when they knew Geralt was lactating.

Finally, a warm hand cupped one of his breasts and pushed it closer to the side. Lambert licked the sensitive nipple tenderly before suckling on him, making fast pulls on his teat for a quick drink. Geralt felt Lambert’s hand squeeze his breast ever so slightly to quicken his release. He pulled away with a tug, letting his nipple bounce back into position. Geralt rolled his head to the side letting out another low moan.

This was going to be a long night.

“How does it taste?” Eskel asked, pulling his hand away from Geralt and resuming eating his potatoes and vegetables.

“Sweet and warm, just how I like it. Go on, have a taste.”

“In a minute,” Eskel replied with a mouth full of food.

From then, it was only the sound of chewing and cutlery scrapping against their plates Geralt could hear. He let himself calm down, relaxing into the table. He rolled his hips once and waited for the next move. He wondered how he found himself in this situation in the first place. First thing he remembers was getting himself ready for dinner, softly massaging the ache away in his chest so him and his lovers could have a sweet treat after a hard day. Next thing he knew, they cornered him, tying his hands behind his back and putting a balled-up piece of cloth in his mouth. For a moment, he panicked and fought against them but then he felt the airy kisses on his neck and the strong hands cupping his chest. He wasn’t in danger, his brothers just wanted to play with their food first.

Suddenly, a hot mouth enclosed around his nipple and the sensitive skin around it, suctioning the area upwards. Geralt gasped and arched his back against the attack. Eskel had finally decided to have his turn. His slow suckling usually sent Geralt to a peaceful slumber but his heighten senses and his exposed posture made his skin alight with anticipation for the next move. Geralt felt hands from Lambert brace themselves under Geralt’s back, keeping him in place against Eskel’s mouth. Eskel’s hand had wandered to his upper pelvis, slowing circling the skin.

Geralt felt drool run down his cheek as he let out a high-pitched groan.

Finally, Eskel popped up, leaving his skin pink from his suction. Lambert lead Geralt’s back down to the table and Eskel removed his hand from his skin. With the back of his other hand, Eskel wiped the residue of Geralt’s milk.

“You’re right. Just perfect.”

Then, it was back to them eating quietly, giving Geralt more time to let down his guard.

“That cold front is arriving soon, Lambert. Did you remember to air out those old furs?”

“Yeah, took them out this morning. I left them by the fireplace to warm up before bed. We’re gonna need new ones soon, one of them is starting to fall apart and another has a hole in it. Should last at least another week or so.”

“I’ll tell Geralt to go hunting in the morning. Hopefully, he’ll find something.”

“Speaking of which, where is pretty boy? Wasn’t he supposed to come down for dinner already?”

“Probably off doing something he shouldn’t like taking potions he doesn’t need to take or teasing his brothers with sweet milk.”

Geralt groaned annoyingly and dropped his feet down to emphasis it. Eskel chuckled and laid his hand flat against his cock. Geralt stilled immediately. Eskel could be a monster when it came to denial and he didn’t want to end his night anymore frustrated than he already was.

“Speaking of sweets, I think I want another drink,” Lambert replied coolly, keeping his eyes trained on Eskel’s hand as he lowered his mouth on Geralt’s nipple. Geralt was more prepared for him this time but not the hard squeezes to his breast or the punishing speed as Lambert drank. Geralt tried to turn away from him, letting out pained moans but Lambert kept him in place. His hand was solid and his mouth brutal. He rolled his hips right into Eskel’s hand and felt him grip him through his pants. He did not stroke or apply pressure, he just held it. Geralt shivered at the power of his control.

“Lambert, slow down. You’re going to get a stomachache and I’m not going to help you if you do.”

Lambert pulled off with a rude pop, milk drippling from his bottom lip.

“Mind your business with what I do with _my_ drink.” And then went right back to suckling except every 2 to 3 pulls, he would pop off and repeat the process. He had a fascination of watching Geralt’s breast bounce back to place. Geralt squirmed in his place, rolling his head back and forth on the table, producing weak, frustrated moans. The sides of his mouth had lines of drool running down his face. Finally, Lambert let off with a messy pop.

He licked his lips in fixation. He was truly an insatiable Witcher.

The only thing Geralt felt was the pulse of his abused nipple and the heat radiating off of Eskel’s hand on his clothed cock. The atmosphere was unsettling. Eskel decided it was enough and let go of Geralt, placing his hands back on the table.

Lambert and Eskel looked at each other over top of Geralt’s frame and remained still and silent.

Geralt was unsure of what to do next. He relaxed his body once more and brought his breathing down to regular levels. He was aching and uneven, Eskel’s side was fuller than Lambert’s, giving him an unbalanced feel in his chest. He was at their mercy to finish him off and he knew just how to get them going again.

He arched his back and rolled his chest, so he made himself seem enticing. Then he let out one muffled word, “Please.”

It was like the flood gates had opened, Geralt heard plates get pushed to the side and bodys scrambling to get on the table with him as their mouths attacked his breasts once more. Lambert held one hand to balance himself above Geralt’s body while the other encircled his breast, squeezing him as harshly as he can to achieve maximum fluidity. Eskel’s mouth engulfed him again, pulling harder on his sensitive skin while running his hands up and down his chest, pressing his side into Geralt. Geralt had no way to stop them, no way of control, no way to make them slow down. They were going to take from him as much as he could offer.

And god did that make him rock hard. He spread his legs as far as the tie to his ankles would let him and brought his hips up, begging for friction.

“Look at you, begging like a cheap whore for us to take you apart. You didn’t even put up a fight when we tied you up, you probably dreamed of us using you like this.” Lambert bit playfully at his nipple and pulled, making Geralt yell behind the gag.

“Wish I could keep you like this forever, Geralt.” Eskel whispered, rocking his erection into Geralt’s hip. “You look so beautiful like this, laid out like a feast for us and us alone to devour. Gods, the times I’ve thought of just pulling up your shirt and drinking from you is immeasurable. Fuck, Geralt, why are you so good?” Eskel face planted right back onto his nipple, sucking with the vigor of a dehydrated man.

Geralt could only sob with pleasure behind his gag and convulse on the table, hopping either of them would take pity and release him of his pants.

“ _You’ve_ dreamed? Do you have any idea how many times I’ve thought of breeding this fucker while drinking from him? God, the noises he would make cause my head to spin.” Lambert said, covering his breast with bite marks and moving his hand down to cup Geralt’s erection. Geralt banged his head back on the table, pleading and begging as his drool accumulated down his face and his throat, puddling under him.

Eskel popped up and grabbed Lambert’s face to make him look at him. He shoved his tongue down his throat, both of them sharing the same milky residue from Geralt.

“Then do it, Lambert. He’s practically begging to be fucked. Isn’t that right, Geralt? Do you want to be bred like a good little whore, hm?”

Geralt gasped while making high pitched affirmative noises along with muffled and pitiful, “Yes! Please!” Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes, traveling to the edge of his blindfold.

Lambert shivered and jumped off the table and went to the end where Great’s feet were. In a swift movement, Lambert pulled Geralt down till his bottom was at the edge of the table and pushed his tied ankles upwards. Lambert yanked his pants upward, exposing his hole but keeping his cock trapped inside in the front. Geralt gave out a strangled cry and banged his head back onto the table, arching his back. Eskel kept a steady suckle to his breast and a hand on Geralt’s throat.

“Fuck! I can’t believe I haven’t done this yet! Shit, I’m not about to go in dry. Give me something, Eskel.”

“Open him up with your mouth first, there should be oil in the kitchen.” And like that, Eskel was gone from his side and Lambert was ravishing him between his cheeks. The only reason Geralt’s legs didn’t smack Lambert was because of the strong hold Lambert had on them. Lambert was a messy eater on both sides of the plate.

“Geralt, why do you taste good from every damn side, do you just _want_ to be eaten alive? God, the noises you make, make me want to take you right now, stretch you out with my cock and leave you messy and wet for Eskel. I saw the glint in Eskel’s eye and he wants you just as bad, the head of his cock is peaking out of his trousers.” Lambert’s hand came down hard against Geralt’s thigh and bottom, breaking Geralt into desperate sobs and jerks. He was on fire with want.

“Found it. Here, quickly, I want this too.”

“Shut up, wise ass. You’ll get your turn.”

Lambert spit on Geralt’s hole before coating it with a generous amount of oil then covering his cock with some more.

“Eskel, take out his gag. I wanna hear him when I enter.”

Eskel came around to Geralt and popped the soaked gag out of his mouth. Geralt took a gulp of air, his lungs inflating in deep breaths. With the gag gone, Geralt opened his mouth wide and whined.

“Lambert fuck me! Breed me! Drink from me, don’t make me wait! Please!”

Lambert turned Geralt’s legs to the side but kept Geralt’s chest facing upwards as he entered into his willing hole. When he was fully seated, his mouth found his nipple again and began a punishing stroke and pull rhythm. Eskel had seated himself next to Geralt’s kissing along his neck and chest, drinking from his nipple, and playfully tugging and kissing Lambert’s ear and neck. They both looked beautiful.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Lambert! Yes, gods don’t stop! Oh fuck me! Yes Yes YES! Oh fuck breed me! Cum inside me damn it! I want to feel it mix when Eskel cums inside! I want to be full! God damnit haRDER! UGHH!” Geralt had came untouched in his trousers, the experience too hot for even a pair of pants to stop.

Lambert was in a daze, fucking into Geralt and drinking from him and his last sputtering strokes ended with Lambert fully seated into Geralt, letting out his fat load deep in him. Lambert took a few weak strokes before pulling out and mouthy lazily at Geralt’s neck and chest.

Then the presence of another cock made its self-known by taping itself cruelly on Geralt’s gaping hole. Eskel had slicked himself up during Lambert’s stuttering strokes and was fully ready to enter Geralt, and so he did. He was much bigger than Lambert, much wider, but Geralt accustomed himself easily. Geralt moaned at his intrusion.

“So, you want Lambert and I’s cum to mix inside you, Geralt? That right? You want to be stuffed full of cum and be bred like a bitch till you can’t walk? I should of known how much of a dirty slut you were.” He started a slow and agonizing pace. He leaned down and captured Geralt’s lips in a bruising kiss, entering his mouth to shove his tongue in there.

Eskel pulled away and attached himself on Geralt’s nipple, suckling the remainder of his milk out of him. Lambert laid pleasantly at Geralt’s side, marking him with hickies and claiming his spot on Geralt. His hands roamed over Eskel’s back and massaged his neck as he drank the last of Geralt’s milk. Eskel pulled back and kissed Lambert, sharing the last of his milk with him. They separated with a string of spit connecting their bottom lips. Eskel and Lambert then mouthed at Geralt’s exposed neck, while rubbing his oversensitive nipples and breasts.

“Please, Eskel. Touch me. Please.” The sob in Geralt’s voice was breath takingly arousing.

“Does the slut want to be handled again, hm? Alright, darling, I’ll take pity on you but only because you gave me such sweet milk to drink from.” Eskel’s hand slithered his way down Geralt’s pants and pushed them down, letting his leaking cock hit his stomach. Using his precum, Eskel pumped Geralt at the same time as his thrusts.

Eskel ended lazily, letting his cum mix with Lambert’s inside of Geralt and pumping Geralt through his second orgasm of the night.

The trio laid there, sedated, full, and tired but all good things must come to an end.

* * *

The fire tickled at Geralt’s toes. He was naked with a warm fur pulled around him. A naked and sleepy Lambert lay in the crease of his arm, his head resting on his shoulder. His hand was covered in a healing salve meant to caress into Geralt’s bitemarks, bruises, and sensitive nipples. It was cold and inviting.

“I’m sorry if I got carried away, Geralt. I didn’t realize how much I was biting you.”

“It’s fine, Lamb,” Geralt said, his arm rubbing up and down Lambert’s side in a comforting gesture. He should be careful though, as Lambert’s traveling hand was moving slower and slower across his chest. Geralt can always tell when Lambert is at his end and he wouldn’t try and push him any further than that.

A tired yawn ghosted against his chest.

“Are you sure there’s no more milk, Geralt?”

Geralt chuckled and squeezed Lambert closer to his body.

“Yes, it’s all gone. Now, go to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.” Geralt kissed the top of his head as Lambert’s eyes finally fell shut and his breathing evened out. The soft patting of footsteps alerted Geralt of Eskel’s return with warm venison and vegetables along with a glass of water.

Eskel sat down next to Geralt, swiping his hair out of his face and cupping his cheek in his hand.

“The pup asleep already?”

“You know how he gets. Once he’s done and warm, he’s out like a candle. Besides, he’s sweet when he’s sleepy.”

“If only we can get him that way when he’s awake.”

“In our dreams, Eskel.”

Eskel rubbed his thumb against his cheek before leaning down to tenderly kiss his lips. He pulled away and brought a cut up piece of meat to his lips.

“You need to eat. You skipped out on dinner.”

“Gee, I wonder how come.”

Geralt accepted the food along with the other morsels of food Eskel hand fed him. He occasionally made him drink something or rubbed gently on his face or chest as Geralt chewed. Geralt soon finished everything on his plate and Eskel set them aside to lay down next to Geralt. Their post coital routine was slowly coming to an end.

Eskel’s eyes grew heavy and his arms were wound tightly against Geralt and Lambert, ready to enter slumberland. A hand, however, stirred him awake for just long enough to hear what Geralt had to say.

“Next time, I want you to make me your post training snack.” A kiss to the cheek and Geralt fell asleep.

That night, Eskel dreamt of the many places and way to take Geralt and drink his sweet milk.


End file.
